Season 7
by Jaymic
Summary: I loved the way they ended season 6 and I had so much anticipation for season 7. I was disappointed with some of the story lines,the Cory/Topanga, Shawn/Angela break up drama, the rushed wedding, Angela leaving the way she did. This is my attempt at fixing the season.
1. Show Me the Love-redo

_**Author's Note: I don't own Boy Meets.**_

_The scene opens the same as season 7 episode 1 with Cory and Shawn walking to their dorm._

Cory: You get Feeny this year?

Shawn: Yeah, you?

Cory: Yeah, which courses?

Shawn: All of them.

Cory: Yeah, me too...

Cory unlocked the door to their dorm, they entered their room and Shawn jumped on his bed, feeling at home. After a summer away he was excited to be back.

"So how was your summer away with Topanga?" Shawn asked as he looked through his new schedule.

"Really good. We focused on us and nothing else, you know, there's so much going on in her life right now with her parents separating, the wedding and my anxiety about the wedding. It was good to escape and not think about anything but us in the here and now." Cory sat at his desk and pulled out his 'first day of school' pudding cup, he grabbed the second one and tossed it to Shawn.

"So, what did you guys decide to do?" Shawn asked, sitting up and opening his treat.

"We decided to...remain engaged and not rush life, I mean, we have the rest of our lives together."

"Good."

"I've also accepted I'm going to die a virgin," Cory grumpily muttered, "the only comfort I have is knowing I'm not the only one."

Shawn awkwardly looked away hoping Cory didn't notice his lack of response. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to talk about it. His summer more than eventful but he swore to keep it a secret.

"So...you willing to come with me to my virgin's anonymous group? I really need more members."

"Umm yeah about that..." Shawn nervously cleared his throat noticing that Cory was catching on.

"Wait, is there something you need to tell me?"

"So, um how many people are in your group now?" Shawn asked, desperate to change the subject at this point, even if it meant talking about that ridiculous group.

"Oh ...well ...it's still just me...but hold on, answer my question. I want details my friend, come on, teeelll Cory."

"No, absolutely not! My romantic life is no longer to be discussed, don't make me pull out the restraining order," he threatened. Shawn kept the documents in his nightstand drawer knowing he would one day need them again. Cory meant well but he didn't know when to butt out, especially when it came to Angela and Shawn's relationship.

"Nice try, it's only legal and binding between you and An...ge...la …" Cory gasped as he put two and two together, "Oh Shawnie! Have my dreams for you come true? Have you and Angela finally stopped the overly dramatic back and forth and accepted you love each other?

" That's not what I-"

"Oh Shawn, this makes me so happy," Cory jumped up with excitement and ran to the phone, " I gotta call nana boo boo, she has been hanging on at the edge of her seat all summer waiting to know what ha-"

"Cory! We're not back together." Shawn interrupted, reaching his limit with Cory's refusal to leave things alone.

"Oh well, I just thought that because... wait…" Cory Paused. " How could you no longer be a virgin? Is there someone new? Because with the amount of effort I have put into you and Angela's relationship, I feel very insulted that you wou-"

"It _IS_ Angela..."

"Ok, now I'm confused"

"Cory, leave it alone ok? Its complicated and I don't want to talk about." Shawn pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? We _have_ to talk about it." Cory pleaded right back.

Shawn was feeling overwhelmed with frustration. Since they were little he and Cory shared everything and he wanted to tell his best friend, in fact just being in the same room with him was making it hard not to confess. Shawn wanted his advice, even if it wasn't always perfect or even asked for most of the time.

"I'm gonna get some coffee." Shawn stated, getting up to leave.

"You want me to come with?"

"No."

Shawn opened the door and found Topanga and Angela standing in the doorway, Shawn and Angela made brief eye contact before he walked off.

"Hey Cory... Where's Shawn going?" Topanga asked.

Cory ran to Angela, completely ignoring his fiance " Angela! Just the person I wanted to see, what's going on between you and-"

"CORY!" Angela shouted, purposely interrupting him " It sure is great to see you, I umm, I gotta go." Angela said as she rushed out the room as quickly as she came.

Topanga and Cory exchange curious glances before she flopped onto Cory's bed. He noticed the somber distant look on her face. She had been upset all summer but something seemed wrong. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, hoping to sooth any pain she may have been feeling.

"I'm glad we're alone so we can talk. Cory, I feel like the world is crushing me" Topanga cried softly, burying her head into Cory's chest, hoping to feel better. "My parents officially filed for divorce this morning."

"That's…bad…that's… not good. God, I'm sorry honey, here I am focusing on Shangela."

"Who?"

"Just saving time...Look, I'm really sorry."

Topanga lifted herself up to face Cory "Yeah I'm sorry too. I've just got to accept that my parents aren't going to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Well good, it's good to face reality. " Cory held Topanga's hand "But, you know, that doesn't change anything between you and I." Topanga didn't answer the first time so he pushed.

"Right?"

He was again met with silence.

"Here we go..."

* * *

The sun streaming in woke Shawn up, he looked over at the sleeping figure next to him and felt a rush of happiness remembering the night before. He smiled and ran his fingers across Angela's cheek causing her to stir. "Hey sleepy head." Shawn grinned as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh! I've got to go." Angela jumped up and exclaimed, narrowly avoiding his lips. She hopped out of bed with a sheet covering her body.

"What? Why? We don't have to be in Feenys class for another..." Shawn glanced at the clock " 3 hours, relax." He began to stretch and wake up.

"Well for one, I don't want Jack and Rachel to catch us" Angela said, throwing Shawn his boxers " I've also got to get back to the dorm before Topanga suspects anything. We agreed to keep this arrangement to ourselves, remember?" She was able to shimmy herself into her shirt without exposing herself too much.

Shawn nodded finding it odd that she was trying so hard to hide herself from him, at this point he had photographically memorized every inch of her.

"How did you get out of sleeping in the dorm anyhow?" Angela asked while jumping up and down trying to get into her skin tight jeans.

" Well, Cory made me mad yesterday so I just used that as a convenient out." Shawn got up along with Angela and began to put his clothes on.

"Very sneaky."

"Hey, Maybe after class we can grab some coffee at the student union, nothing suspicious about that," he smiled as he grabbed Angela by the hips.

"I can't," Angela shrugged moving away from Shawn, slipping her shoes on, "Rachel wants me and Topanga to go shopping with since she and Jack broke up she really hates being in the apartment alone with him."

"Oh...well...ok, no big deal, you know I've been meaning to actually do my school work this semester anyway so…"

Angela noticed his disappointed expression, she grabbed his wrists. "No strings Shawn, don't you start getting heavy on me." She poked him on the nose and turned to finish buckling her jeans before making her way to the front door.

"Who me? Angela, I told you before this summer, that was a total moment of weakness"Shawn replied, speaking of the awkward "I love you" moment they shared a few months ago. He followed behind her.

"Uh huh... good because I told you when this started, no emotions," Angela said reaching for the door knob.

" I know. Look who you're talking to! The king of no strings babe," Shawn grabbed her arms and kissed her on the cheek, "and I can assure you with 100% certainty that I will never..."

Angela rolled her eyes at Shawn's rant and walked out closing the door softly behind her.

"Stop loving you..."


	2. For Love and Apartments-redo

_**Author's Note: I don't own Boy**_** for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

Rachel was woken up by the voices in the front room. _Shawn and another skank. S_he thought. _Why can't he bring them to his own place?_

She heard more inaudible talking. _Hmm, that's odd_. She could have sworn the muffled voice she heard was Angela's. _Nah. That relationship is as dead as me and Jack_. At least that's what Angela told her.

Rachel got up once she heard the front door close. She needed to get up and out of the apartment before jack woke up. After they separated she quickly realized there was nothing more awkward than eating breakfast across from your ex.

"Eric was right, things are weird," Rachel sighed. She made sure she double knotted her robe before she walked out of her room towards the kitchen. She saw Shawn sitting there with his head buried in his hands.

"Shawn?" Rachel walked over to him "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" He asked, startled, " Oh yeah, I'm ok, just... tired"

" Well you were out pretty late at the poetry reading," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, guess I better get some more shut eye. Gotta be fresh if I'm gonna fake it through my current event project," Shawn joked. He walked up to his room, avoiding eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel gazed at Shawn walking away as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wonder what's up with him."

* * *

"Angela? Is that you? "

"What? Uh, yeah, just getting up" Angela said, hoping her lie was believed. "Do you want to head to the showers? We have class in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, let me get up" Topanga stretched and reached for her robe

"Ummm, Angela why are you wearing the same clothes you had on last night?"

Angela panicked when she realized she hadn't changed yet. "Oh um, I was at the poetry reading really late so I just slept at Rachel's"

"Oh, ok" Topanga said, grabbing her toiletry bag. Angela's story didn't make sense to Topanga since the dorms were closer than Rachel's apartment but she was much too tired to question anything, she had been up late stressing about her parents inevitable divorce.

"I'll be back," Topanga sleepily left the room and headed to the co-ed bathrooms.

Angela let out a sigh of relief when the door closed. This was getting harder to hide now that the semester started. When Topanga and Cory were away for the summer Angela and Shawn would just hook up in each other's dorms.

"What am I doing?" Angela thought aloud.

She wanted to stop. She knew it wasn't a good idea. That's why she kept it a secret from Topanga, even though she desperately wanted to tell her best friend every juicy detail. She couldn't resist him, as much as she tried, Shawn knew exactly what to say, where to touch, how to stare deep into her soul to make her putty in his hands. Yet, afterwards the feelings of regret gave her the strength to push him away.

_You're going to get hurt again._

_Keep it physical, nothing more_.

_You don't love him, you can't love him._

"Angela?"

She was stirred out of her thoughts "hmm"

"Are you going to go to class in last nights stink?" Topanga asked laughing as she walked in and saw Angela hadn't moved since she left.

"Well it's not like I've got any new prospects" Angela joked as she walked out of the room. Topanga shook her head at her friend.

"Hey, I'm getting better at this lying thing," Angela muttered to herself. _Yeah, especially to yourself._

* * *

"Topanga, eventually you're going to have to talk about this! Now, are we ok?" Cory asked. He was getting tired of not getting an answer so he came to Topanga's dorm demanding one.

"Cory! Right now we are as ok as we are going to be. I just need a little space is all. I've constantly moved my life around to suit yours. Yale, leaving my parents to stay here in Philadelphia and for what? There is no guarantee." Topanga really wished Cory would just go back to his dorm. She needed time to be alone to think. That was impossible to do with him across the hall.

"There is always a guarantee between us, ok. We love each other."

"So did my parents and look where they are. My mom did the same thing I'm doing. She put her life, her dreams aside all for this thing called 'love' " she said putting air quotes around her words.

"What is this putting the finger quotes around love."

"I just no longer think love is the most important thing in life like I use to. Like all things, it dies eventually."

"Love doesn't just die Topanga, especially not a love like ours. And love is the only thing that is going to get us through. Love is the only thing that will get Shawn and Angela through."

"Cory, what are you talking about?" Topanga asked in an annoyed tone. "Angela and Shawn have been done for months."

"Well...a little birdie told me..."

"Is this birdie Shawn?"

"Yea… and he said they... Did the thing I will never get to do..."

"What?"

* * *

Shawn and Angela stood in the university library. Shawn had asked for her help on a project he had made up. He had to see her but the only time he could get her to himself was when he needed help with something or if they were secretly hooking up. He wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. Shawn always prided himself on being a Casanova, which made it hard for him to understand why all he wanted to do was be with Angela. The whole idea of real love scared Shawn. He thought he could handle it, that's why he let Cory push him into it in the first place. But the wanderer in him took over, it was something he learned from his dad and he hated it. He hated that of all the things his dad taught him, running away was the one characteristic that seemed to stick. But after his road trip and the time he spent looking up at the stars he realized he didn't want to be anywhere else but with the people who loved him. The Matthews, his family, his friends...and her. But she didn't want that. He tried. Over the summer he asked her to be his girlfriend again and she refused.

" But what about at Feenys wedding?"

"What happened?"

"I put my hand on your hand and you pulled it away and I did it again and you pulled it away and I did it AGAIN and you, well you pulled it away.

"So?"

"You know you liked it."

"We're friends"

"No, I don't want to be friends with you. I can hate ya or I can love you for the rest of my life and those are the only choices as far as I see it."

But they did remain friends, they hung out over the summer having fun and talking. In fact that's what lead up to their first time, an afternoon of talking and connecting in Angela's dorm. It felt just like old times and one thing easily lead to another. Shawn naturally assumed they were back together after that but after Angela avoided him for a week he kind of put two and two together. He never thought he would be the one being strung along yet ever since then she avoided any talk about the two of them and he didn't know why. She had no problem with a night or two of passion but as soon as things started to get intimate without the physical, she ran.

"I am here to help you with your project and that's it Shawn." Angela said, looking through a wall of books.

"I know..."

"Then why is you hand on my tushie?"

"Oh, that, sorry, force of habit." Shawn apologized, he really didn't notice he was doing it, he often naturally gravitated to her. Shawn began to watch her while she browsed through a row of books.

"Cut it out!"

"What am I doing?"

"You're staring at me!"

"I'm sorry, its just...your hair looks nice and is that a new blouse?"

"Shawn!"

"You smell nice too, what is that Fragrance? It's intoxicating."

"You mean my deodorant?"

"Very sexy!"

Angela couldn't help but giggle, she playfully hit him with the book she was holding, Shawn grabbed it and moved Angela against the wall of books behind them. He began kissing her with his hands against the wall,trapping her there. "Shawn, wait, we're in a public place" Angela whispered breathlessly, quickly losing her will to fight him off. He began to move his hands down while kissing her neck. Shawn knew he should stop but he didn't want to. He slid his hand up her shirt while softly biting her shoulder causing Angela to gasp and lift her leg up around his side.

"Is this the isle madam?"

Shawn and Angela stopped and turned to find a little old man frozen by the sight in front of him.

"Uh…nevermind." The man stammered and rushed off red as a tomato.

Shawn and Angela glanced at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

/

"Haha, did you see his face?" Giggled Angela, rushing out the doors.

"Yeah, he might have gotten the shock of his life," agreed Shawn, putting his arm around Angela's shoulder, walking in unison.

They were so in the moment Angela didn't notice, "Wow, haha, his eyes were as big as saucers"

"I hope not," Shawn laughed, "nobody looks at my woman..."

Shawn noticed she winced, he stopped and stood in front of Angela grabbing her hands.

"Angela... I miss us."

"Ugh, not this again, Shawn, don't"

"Don't what? Tell you that I love you? That you're the only woman I have or will ever love?" People were starting to stare as Shawn's voice grew louder but at this point he didn't care. "You know what I find amazing?" Shawn asked backing away "You have no problem with me sticking my tongue down your throat but God forbid I tell you I need you" He put his hands on his face trying to stop any tears that may have been forming. "How can you make love to me again and again and AGAIN!" He paused lowering his voice "and still say you don't feel what I feel? I know you do Angela, I know it" He moved forward grabbing her face and gazing deep into her eyes, searching for an answer "Angela...I need you."

"I ...I can't see you anymore, Shawn" She stated, emotionless.

Shawn could see her eyes tear up, he reached out and held her hand. Angela stayed there for a moment staring at their touching hands before she pulled away and ran off.

* * *

Topanga looked through the photo album her parents had given her before she moved in with her aunt. They told her to look at it whenever she missed them. _What could have happened?_ Topanga thought, looking at a picture of her parents hugging each other. The picture had to have been 20 years old. They looked so happy. She couldn't figure out what would make them walk away. She never wanted to feel the pain of Cory walking away. She never wanted to cause Cory that kind of pain. She loved him but she needed to protect him and herself.

Angela burst into the room crying uncontrollably. She slid down the closed door unable to hold herself up.

"Oh my God Angela, what happened?"


	3. Angelas men & No Such Thing-redo

**Authors Note: I do not own Boy Meets World. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

"Hey, wait a second!" Cory spotted Angela leaving her dorm with a box. He hadn't seen Angela or Topanga for at least a week. He knew something was going on but Shawn wasn't talking. He ran to catch up to her "What's all this?"

"Oh, uh its just some of my stuff. Topanga and I moved in with Rachel."

"You guys did what? I can't believe th- ,where is Topanga now? Cory grabbed the box Angela was holding, as a friendly gesture and as a way to ensure she wouldn't walk away.

"I really don't think she wants to talk to you right now, Cory" She reached out to grab her box but he moved out of her reach.

"Stop it, ok. We're friends, right?"

"Right" Angela replied. She didn't know why she had her defenses up towards him.

"Then tell me what's going on"

* * *

Topanga was nervous. But she needed this, she needed to try. She walked up to the post office drop box. As she reached into her pocket to grab the letter. She could feel her hands begin to shake.,"You can't always play it safe," she said to herself as she dropped the letter into the box. She decided to head over to the student union for some coffee, she had been up all night with a million thoughts.

* * *

"Hello son, do you think you can tell me where the..." The man paused to read what was written on the paper her had. "McKay dorms are located?"

"Sure...you're going to take a left at the corner and walk down about a block, it's a big brown building, you can't miss it," Shawn went back to writing in his notebook.

"What are you writing there?"

"I don't really know... I guess you could call it poetry. It's how I get my thoughts and feelings out and I have got A LOT of thoughts and feelings to get out," Shawn laughed. He wasn't sure why he was telling a stranger all this, maybe he felt comfortable because the man was in uniform.

"You know, my daughter loves poetry, she has since she was little. I'm actually here to see her now. Maybe I can introduce you two" Joked the man. "She's having a hard time getting through a break-up"

"I'm not really ready" Shawn responded uncomfortably. "I'm dealing with a difficult situation right now myself… I love someone but for some reason she wants nothing to do with me and... its killing me. At this point she won't even talk to me, I guess I should just give up" Shawn could feel his eyes begin to sting so he looked back down at his notebook.

"Never give up on love." The man paused, remembering that he did still have a job to do. "Well son, if you are ever need a change of scenery the ROTC program is always looking for new recruits," the man handed Shawn a card, "I'm Sergeant Moore, and you are?"

"Hey Shawn!" Topanga called out walking up to him and the sergeant, interrupting them, "Sergeant Moore? Hi! It's Topanga, we never met but I recognize you from Angela's pictures. What are you doing here?"

_Angela's dad?_ Shawn couldn't believe he just poured his heart out to her father. He got up, grabbed his stuff and walked off.

"That kid seems very troubled," said Sergeant Moore.

"Well he and Angela are going through some things," Topanga wanted to be as vague as possible. She was sure her best friend didn't want her father to know every sorted detail of her love life.

"Angela? As in my Angela?"

"Yeah…that was her ex, Shawn. I-I-I'm sorry I assumed you knew that since you two were talking," Topanga cursed herself for revealing too much "Let me take you to your daughter, we recently moved," She said,leading him in the direction of her new home.

* * *

Angela and Cory sat in the living room of her apartment, "Honestly Cory, I know very little about what's wrong. We don't just sit around for hours discussing our relationships with each other."

"Really?"

"Really! You shouldn't always believe stereotypes about women," Angela teased.

"No, no it's just, that's what Shawn and I use to do."

Angela laughed at him, "she's not trying to push you away Cory, she's just afraid of what will happen to her if your marriage fails."

"Yeah, but why would she think it would fail? We've been together since we were 2 and with all that's happened, we've always gotten through"

"Cory, a marriage isn't something to get through. You shouldn't want to get married because you survived so far. That's not a very good reason." Angela moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes, "look, I know you love her and trust me, she loves you. I couldn't believe the hunk she turned down in high school," she began to pretend fan herself ,"oooo, if he had given me a chance I would have-"

"Angela!" Cory interrupted.

"Haha, I'm kidding. Why are you pushing marriage so much now anyhow Cory? Last I remember you were the one with cold feet."

"I guess it's not so much the wedding, I'm just so afraid of losing her."

"She loves you! She is just uncertain, she's going through a lot. We're still teenagers, Cor. Give her time and space to figure things out… real love never dies."

"Then, what's going on with you and Shawn?" Cory asked, thoughtfully.

"Guess who's here!" Topanga burst into the door announcing Sergeant Moore's arrival.

"DADDY?" Angela was in shock, she jumped up and ran to her father giving him a big hug. She was happy to see his face again after such a long time and for the convenient interruption, "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got worried about you, you seem to be going through a lot and I had to make sure my baby girl was OK," he said shaking Cory's hand, "that and I had to take care of some business."

"Oh and I thought you came all this way just to see me," Angela pouted, " Well,I don't care, I'm just so glad you're here and yes, I'm OK. I'm better than OK! I decided to move in with my two best friends and we are starting a new chapter in our lives."

"Who is this Shawn?" Sergeant Moore asked abruptly, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"New chapter dad, his story is over. "

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"Not really my problem, I've moved on,"Angela replied bluntly.

Sergeant Moore knew his daughter and he could see the pain in her eyes. He reached his hand out to her. "Angela, do you want to talk?"

"So, how long will you be in town daddy?" She asked trying to change the subject.

_Why is everyone suddenly intrigued by my love life? _She thought. Angela handed her father a cup of coffee hoping to make him feel more comfortable.

"Oh, just a couple of days, I made plans to speak to my superiors, I'm trying to get transferred to be closer to you."

"Oh daddy that's wonderful!" Angela exclaimed, giving him another hug.

"Wow, that will be amazing! Will your wife be moving here too?" asked Cory,innocently.

"Cory…" Topanga interrupted.

"You know, I haven't heard much about her…"

"Cory!" Topanga bumped him with her hip.

"Angela's mother and I are no longer together," replied Sargent Moore, uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cory felt terrible for bringing up such an awkward subject but things were starting to come together in his mind.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Everyone looked at each other, unsure who it could be. Angela walked over to answer the door, finding Shawn standing there.

"What now, Shawn?"

"Angela, come on, we need to talk, you've been avoiding all of my calls and you're never in the dorms anymore . We never got to discuss what happened last week at the library"

"There is nothing I need to say to you, please for the last time, leave me ALONE," Angela tried to keep her voice low as to not draw attention.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!" Shawn snapped raising his voice to the point the others could hear. "quit saying that will you? I love you and you love me but for some reason you're pushing me-"

"Shawn!" Angela interrupted.,"I don't love you! " Angela slammed the door. She turned around teary eyed. "I…I need to be alone for a second," she said, running to her room leaving her father, Topanga and Cory sitting in the kitchen absorbing what just happened in front of them.

* * *

Angela's father walked out for a moment leaving Cory and Topanga alone. They sat in the kitchen talking."I understand that you need you're space, I do, and we both wanted to take a little more time before getting married but Topanga. Why are you basing our relationship on your parents? Why is their divorce freaking you out so much"

"I don't know, I guess it's because I always looked at them as a guide." Topanga sat at the table staring at a napkin, tearing it into pieces. "They got married young. They went through a lot, more than even we've gone through, but they made it. I always believed if they could make it so could we. Their relationship mirrored ours so much and watching it fail is like a preview of what will happen to us 20 years from now."

"That won't be us," Cory argued.

"My dad had an affair," Topanga confessed under her breath.

He was stunned."How could he do that? I've known your parents all my life… how can he love anyone else? How could he do that? Love can't just die"

"It can, Cory!" Topanga snapped, "it did… and I couldn't handle us doing that to each other. What if we don't know anything?" Feeling defeated, Topanga walked into the living room and threw herself on the couch. She hated feeling so lost. Her life always made sense, everything fit perfectly, everything went according to plan. There were no risks, no deviations from what was suppose to be. She found comfort in that and now that, that comfort was ripped from her she felt confused and scared.

Cory came and put his hand on her for comfort.

"Topanga, we are not them. What we have is rare and if every relationship failed but one, we would be that one that succeeds because what we have is real," Cory suddenly had a moment of clarity, "that's it!"

"Whats it?"

"Real love never dies… Topanga listen. You're right. You were always right…love dies. But real love doesn't."

Topanga buried her face in her hands. "Ugh, Cory, you're wrong, if that were the case my parents would still be together."

"Why are you willing to throw everything we have away? Are you going to keep running away from life because you're afraid of what might happen?"

Topanga sat up and looked at Cory, "I don't know"

* * *

Sergeant Moore walked into the student union. He found Shawn sitting at a table writing in his journal.

"Shawn…"

"Yes sir?" Shawn responded not looking up from his writing.

"Can we talk?"

He made a gesture, inviting Angela's father to sit. Sergeant Moore felt weird talking to a boy he barely knew but he had to make sure his daughter was ok. He sat down next to Shawn.

"So you and my daughter seem to have a volatile relationship," he stated, bluntly.

"I don't think we have much of a relationship anymore sir."

"I'd have to agree with you there son…so, why do you keep bothering my daughter?"

"Because someone told me not to give up on love."

The sergeant felt guilty for asking him, "Yeah, someone did say that didn't they?"

"You know, I fell for her luggage," Shawn laughed, "I didn't even know her but I knew she was the one, a perfect fit. I never thought that about a girl before her and it's hard to imagine thinking the same about anyone else. I mean the whole situation was a once in a lifetime opportunity, something you'd see in a cheesy sitcom," Shawn joked, "I love her and I know she loves me. What I can't understand is why she's pushing me away. But I'm not going to give up... I can't."

Sergeant Moore didn't know this young man very much but he could see he was being honest with him, "Come with me son."

* * *

Angela was on the balcony painting when she heard the door. She really didn't want to answer.

_My God we get more visitors than the holiday inn, s_he thought.

These past few weeks had been incredibly draining and all she wanted was somebody to talk to. She knew her father understood but she didn't want to burden him. Topanga was going through her own issues so she definitely didn't want to burden her. The only person she could talk to, the only one she actually wanted to talk to she had to avoid. The sound of the door knocking again pulled her from her thoughts. Angela left the balcony and walked to the door. Once she opened it she found Shawn and her father standing there.

"Will you leave my father alone?" Angela asked, exasperated.

"I had nothing to do with this," said Shawn walking in with Sergeant Moore and closing the door behind him. He stayed back waiting to see what her father would say. Cory and Topanga were sitting in her room working on homework when they heard the commotion and curiosity got the best of them. They walked out to the door and listened in.

"Well, what do you two want?" Angela asked crossing her arms.

"I'm meeting with my superiors later this afternoon and then I have to go. Baby girl, I didn't want to leave you here upset when I feel like it may be my fault."

"And what would make you feel that way?" Angela asked.

"Because of your mother"

"No!" Yelled Angela. "I will not talk about this, especially not in front of Shawn, dad."

"Why not?" Asked Shawn moving towards her, "Angela, your dad told me everything that happened with your mom"

"Oh no, dad, how could you?" she asked sounding hurt and embarrassed.

"Angela. How could you not?" asked Shawn.

"How could I not what? Tell you that my mother walked out on us?"

"YES! Don't you think that would have brought us closer together? We share a past"

"How could it have brought us closer together? You're just like my mom!"

"What do you mean?" Shawn backed away feeling a twinge of hurt from her words.

"I mean you'll leave me just like she left us" Angela moved past sad, at this point she was angry "I let you treat me like a rag doll Shawn. I opened my heart to you and you kept pushing me away…just like my mother did. Now that you're ready, I'm just supposed to accept you with open arms?"

"Yes!" Demanded Shawn. "Look Angela, I made the biggest mistake of my life pushing you away and I'm sorry for that but…" Shawn hesitated to continue out of fear of being rejected, "but Angela, when I say I love you, I mean it… feel this" Shawn placed Angela's hand on his heart "Do you feel that? It does this every time you're near. every .time. Angela, without you…I'm empty and it took me a while to realize that but now that I do, I'm not giving up and I'll never give up again."

"Angela..." Sergeant Moore interrupted, "Shawn isn't your mother"

"Oh really dad? Because I don't see anything different," Angela replied, pushing Shawn back.

"Angela, your mother wasn't in love, that's why she walked away." Sergeant Moore walked over to his daughter. "But baby, you are. There is no denying it so why do you keep trying?"

"Because…I can't handle him walking away daddy, not again," Angelas voice was beginning to crack.

"Angela, one of the hardest things I ever went through was your mother walking away but you know what?"

"What?" At this point she was unable to stop the tears.

"I wouldn't change the time we had together for anything"

"You…you wouldn't?" She was surprised by his words. She couldn't understand why anyone would put themselves in a situation where they could and most likely would get hurt.

"No, I wouldn't," Sergeant Moore smiled, hugging his daughter again, "because living a life of fear is never really living," he paused and looked at his daughter "and I never would have had you."

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry" Angela cried, squeezing her father.

"I'm ok," he smiled, "but I won't be happy until you stop living a lie. How can you be happy if you can't tell the man you love that you love him? Angela, you're not protecting yourself, you're cheating yourself."

Her father was right. Any pain she would feel from Shawn leaving paled in comparison to the pain she was feeling now, Angela turned to Shawn, "Shawn, I'm sorry, you were right, I do love you," said Angela with a mixture of uneasy laughter and tears, "I love you so much."

Shawn walked to Angela and embraced her, "I love you too… I always have… I always will and even if we don't make it," Shawn kissed her forehead "I will always know what true love feels like because of you," he hugged her again, "and that's enough for me."

Topanga and Cory were still in the doorway eavesdropping. She grabbed Cory's hand and smiled at him "That's enough for me too" Cory looked down at her surprised and gave her a kiss.


	4. They're killing us & Picket Fences-redo

**_Author's Note: I do not own Boy Meets World_****. This is a redo of "They're killing us" and "Picket Fences"but the wedding has not happened. Thanks for reading and thanks so much for the reviews. My semesters over so I should be able to update more often, thanks again!**

Shawn, Eric and Jack were sitting in the living room of their old apartment. Even though they no longer lived there it remained the go to hang out spot. Since Shawn and Angela got back together and Cory and Topanga got back to normal and Rachel made her boundaries clear, everyone was happy again and getting along great. Angela and Rachel were busy in the back trying on the bridesmaids' dresses that had arrived from the tailor that morning.

"No dude, I'm telling you, tater tots should be their own food group, they go with everything..."

Shawn and Jack glanced at each other "Um...Eric, you do realize..."

Shawn grabbed Jacks hand and shook his head. "Let it go..."

Angela and Rachel came into the living room wearing tacky, bright pink southern belle bridesmaids' dresses with big hooped skirts.

"I am going to kill that little white girl!"

"Not if I get to her first!"

"Wow" Jack exclaimed from the couch "Those cannot be the bridesmaids' dresses."

"Why would you say that, Jack?" Shawn interjected,trying to make light of the situation. "They look... Beautiful," he jumped up and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel and Angela stared daggers at Shawn.

"Ok, ok, you two look ridiculous," Shawn laughed, Jack and Eric joined in. Rachel and Angela crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows at the guys, causing them to stop laughing.

"Um, I mean..." Shawn cleared his throat, "you look beautiful?"

Angela hit Shawn on the side with her matching parasol and marched to her room.

Rachel followed behind her, "I'll wear it but when _I_ get married, she's wearing a burlap sack!"

/

"Hey, you ok?" Shawn walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Angela said attempting to reach the zipper in the back of her dress. Shawn came behind her and helped.

"Thanks" Angela said, taking her bridesmaids dress off.

Shawn was disappointed to see she had a tank top and jeans underneath. "Why are you guys already getting fitted for dresses anyway? The weddings not for another 10 months"

Angela stepped out of her dress and began to hang it up. "I don't know what's been going on with Topanga. She's been going wedding crazy lately."

Shawn came up behind Angela and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "Well, when we get married you can do like Rachel and make Topanga wear a burlap sack."

"When we get married?" Angela turned to face had a puzzled look on her face.

Her question caught him off guard. His statement just came out as something comforting to say, nothing more, at least he thought, "uh well, I mean, one day I'd like to think…"

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Hey guys come on, Jack and Eric have work in a little while and were starved, let's go grab some lunch!" Rachel yelled at the closed doors.

"And tater tots!" Eric added.

Shawn cleared his throat, "guess we'd better go"

"Yeah..." Angela grabbed her sweater and walked out the room. Shawn watched her leave, her question still on his mind.

* * *

Topanga sat in her room staring at the envelope from Brown Elliot. She sent an application for their summer internship weeks ago after her parents divorced. She just needed to feel like she was doing something for herself, living up to her potential. Now a possible chance to do just that sat in an unopened envelope on her desk for days. So much had changed and she was terrified to open the envelope,she was happy with her comfortable, risk free life.

_If I can turn down Yale, I can turn this down,_ she thought to herself. But something was different this time, her parents' divorce made her realize she couldn't put her dreams on the back burner. The only thing that got her mind off the contents of that letter was putting all of her focus on wedding planning.

She sat on her bed and continued stuffing invites into envelopes.

* * *

"Uck, that garlic smells horrible," Angela started gagging at the smell of Eric's food.

"It's not that bad, Angela," Rachel laughed as she grabbed a couple of fries from her basket.

"Oooo, pretty girl, pretty girl," Eric said noticing the woman in the booth across from theirs.

"Eric, stop staring," Jack said in between bites of his buccaneer burger, "you know, I'm not sure but I think that's the chancellor's daughter."

"So, what does that mean?"

"That means she's a beautiful, surgically augmented, spoiled little brat."

"So far I don't hear anything I don't like," Eric said raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his soda.

"Stay away from her man, I'm telling you, I understand good looks and a rich daddy, she's trouble"

"I can't help it, she's beautiful. I've gotta talk to her," Eric leaned over to Jack and breathed in his face, "how's my breath?"

"Uck, garlicky" Jack covered his nose and pushed Eric back.

"You're just mad I saw her first," Eric grabbed his plate and drink and boldly walked over to the woman's booth.

"He has a point, Jack," Rachel said, poking him. She wondered why Jack wasn't all over the gorgeous woman. She didn't see him so much as look at another woman since they broke up.

"So what are you reading there?" Eric asked sitting down opposite her.

The blonde haired woman looked up from her book "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I was just asking what you were reading," Eric was sure a rejection was near.

"Oh, it's a book on child development, I'm an education major."

"Neat, I taught a class once for my mentor, it was a lot of fun," Eric could hear an accent in the woman's voice but he couldn't pinpoint where it was from, "I'm Eric by the way," he said as he grabbed a fry.

"Bridget" She responded flatly.

"So, you have an accent, where are you from? Spain, Africa...Conne-ti-cut?" He took a bite of his hamburger covering his mouth with the napkin so she wouldn't see his mouth full of food.

"I was born and raised in Philadelphia, could you not talk to me with your mouth full?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude"

"No, it's not that," Bridget shook her head, grabbed her book and got up to leave, " I was having a hard time reading your lips, will you excuse me."

"ok..."

"Told you, man" Jacked called out at Eric as he watched Bridgett walk away.

* * *

Angela sat at the desk in Cory and Shawn's dorm trying to finish up an assignment for her African American literature class. She couldn't stop the thoughts in her head.

_I could do it and he would never know and then it'll be like it never happened._ _My dad won't have to be disappointed in me...but I'd be disappointed in me... what if Shawn found out...he'd never forgive me... I'd never forgive me..._ _What if he left me? Could I do this on my own?_

She threw her pencil down in frustration causing Shawn to lose concentration on his task at hand, stacking empty soda cans into a pyramid. He felt like something was on Angela's mind, she had been distant from him for days and it was really starting to worry him, "hey, you ok?" he asked as he stopped what he was doing and sat on the bed closest to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Angela responded thoughtlessly, not looking up from her paper.

"Hey…" Shawn reached out and grabbed her hand subtly demanding her attention, "are we ok?"

Angela nodded at him unconvincingly.

"You know, you can tell me, you can tell me if something is bothering you," Shawn pulled Angela over to him on the bed and kissed her deeply.

"I love you."

"I know," she nodded.

"Angela, I haven't had a lot of good things happen in my life, so when they do I want to do my best to hold onto them and protect them," Shawn confessed, pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm not going to let anything happen to this relationship."

Angela smiled slightly at the man she loved. She breathed in deeply "Shawn, I need to tell you something"

"Ok..." Shawn said apprehensively, noticing her tone became more serious.

"I took a test… and it was positive...so, I took another one," Angela eyes began to well up, "then I took about 5 more and had a nervous breakdown and-"

"Angela...what are you saying?" Shawn interrupted, although he was pretty sure he knew.

"Shawn, I'm pregnant..."


	5. Shes having my baby back ribs-redo

**A/N- I do not own boy meets world.**

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Shawn laughed nervously, "is this a joke? Are you getting me back for the whole Rachel, underwear thing?" The expression of hurt and worry on Angela's face let him know she was serious, "you can't be pregnant, when, how? How did this happen? You're taking birth control," Shawn stood up as panic began to set in.

Angela kept her eyes fixated on the floor as she unconsciously gripped the bed sheets. "Remember about a month and a half ago, when I was on antibiotics for that ear infection?"

"Yeah," Shawn placed his hands in his pocket waiting for her response.

"Well, apparently antibiotics make the pill ineffective."

"I'm gonna sue..."

"Yeah, no kidding..."

Shawn let out an audible sigh as he sat next to Angela, "I can't believe this," he fell back onto his bed with his hands covering his face, "my life is over..."

"What?" Angela questioned as her eyes reddened.

Shawn had never seen her look at him with such sadness and disappointment but he recognized it, it was the same look his own mother gave his father time and time again. Shawn immediately regretted his words. He sat up and reached out for her, "Angela...that's not what I meant..."

Angela pulled away and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. Shawn was about to go after her but decided against it. He fell back onto his bed and screamed into his pillow with frustration.

* * *

"Hey Eric, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he stacked cups.

"Oh nothing, it's just, I can't get Bridget out of my head"

"Don't worry about it, man" Jack patted him on the shoulder as he left to wipe tables down.

"I need to see her again," Eric followed behind him to help with clean up.

"Eric! Let it go," Jack pleaded, "even if you saw her again she would never give you the time of day, I know her type."

"How can you be so sure?" Eric asked.

"Just trust me will you? She's nothing but a stuck up, spoiled, evil, demonic person who cares about nothing but herself," Jack stopped when he noticed the scared look on Eric's face, "and she's standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Yup"

Jack turned to face Bridget and waved, "you didn't hear any of that did you?"

"No, why?"

Jacked breathed a sigh of relief, even if he disliked women like her he didn't want to get on her bad side, her father was chancellor after all, "no reason. Uh, can I get you something?"

"Can you tell me who the manager is?"

"Yes, I am," Jack replied proudly.

"Not anymore," Bridget smiled.

* * *

"Well, you look like you were just hit by a freight train," Cory stood at the door looking at his distraught friend.

"You know?"

"Yeah, Topanga told me," Cory opened the door wider allowing Shawn to enter their dorm.

"Pregnant, how can she be pregnant?" Shawn asked as he sat on his bed.

"Calm down Shawn," Cory said in an unusually mellow tone.

"How can I calm down?" Shawn shouted.

"Hey, remember when we were younger and your dad would disappear?" Cory asked sitting on the bed next to Shawn.

"Exactly, look at the only example I have Cor, I can't be someone's dad."

Cory faced him and put his hands up, signaling he wanted Shawn to wait, "do you remember what you told me?"

Shawn shook his head.

"We would sit in my room and you'd tell me you couldn't wait to be a dad because you would never treat your kid the same way your dad did."

"Wow, that was so long ago..."

"Now I know this isn't ideal but you can do it, this is your chance Shawnie."

"You know, I never thought of it that way."

"Well you need to start. Angela needs to know you're there for her. She's probably just as scared and anxious about this as you are. Now I'm not going to tell you what to do…"

Shawn raised his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Ok, fine, who are we kidding; I'm telling you what to do. Topanga and Angela are at the doctors right now, get your butt down there and do the right thing."

"Right now I'm having a hard enough time fighting the urge to jump off a bridge, Cor." Shawn said, exasperated.

"Shawn, do you love her?" Cory asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then go down there and talk to her, tell her everything's going to be ok."

"But I don't know that it will be."

"Shawn, you're having a baby! A baby is a gift that will only enrich your lives… or ruin it, I don't know. What I do know is you need to get your butt down there, I'm driving." Cory grabbed his coat and Shawn's hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

"I think I'm going to barf," Angela said watching all the round bellies that surrounded her.

"Well nausea is common during the first trimester," Topanga looked up from her magazine and patted Angela's knee, trying to comfort her.

"It's not that, I can't do this Topanga. The second I walk in there and they confirm this pregnancy, there's no going back. Every day I get bigger, my life gets a little more complicated. As long as I don't go in there I can pretend this isn't happening... Shawn wants nothing to do with it anyhow."

"Don't say that, I know Shawn, he just needs to come around."

Angela rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat.

"Speaking of complications..." Topanga pulled the envelope she had held onto for the past week from her purse, "this came from Brown Elliott."

"Brown Elliott? Wait, you mean the law firm you applied for a summer internship with after your parents divorced?"

Topanga nodded.

"The one in New York?"

She nodded again.

"Well, what does it say?"

"I don't know, I guess I have your same mentality, if I don't open it I can pretend it's not happening."

"Oh, Topanga," Angela put her arm around her friend, "what are we doing?"

Topanga shrugged, "I don't know."

"Let's make a deal, you open the letter and I go inside when they call my name instead of pretending to be someone else… which was my original plan," Angela held her hand out to Topanga.

"Deal," Topanga said as they shook hands. She closed her eyes as she ripped the letter open, "it says I'm a finalist." Topanga beamed reading the words on the paper.

"Angela Moore?" A nurse called out.

"No backsies!" Topanga smiled pushing Angela out of her seat.

Angela hesitantly stood up, "Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Topanga replied sympathetically, the girls walked towards the door, Angela entered first.

"Topanga!"

She stopped at the door looking to see who called her, "Shawn."

"Where's Angela?"

"They just called her back"

"Are you with Angela Moore?" The nurse asked looking over at Shawn.

Shawn glanced at Topanga for approval. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "Uh, yeah, I am," he replied.

"Well, come on back, you can wait in the room while she gets her blood drawn and weight checked," the nurse held her hand out guiding Shawn in the right direction.

"I'll wait out here," Topanga whispered, walking back to her seat.

Shawn allowed the nurse to guide him. "Last door on the left sweetie." He watched the woman as she walked away. He felt dizzy as he walked to the room, that familiar urge to run away was beginning to set in, he fought it as he opened the door. Shawn sat down and looked around. He saw ads for birth control and a very detailed model of the inside of a woman's abdomen. _This is not helping_, he thought.

Shawn heard the familiar sound of the nurse coming towards the room, "Just take a seat in here, ok sweetie? The Dr. will see you shortly." He watched the door open.

"Shawn?"

"Angela," Shawn stood up to greet her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she attempted to maneuver herself onto the examination table in the hospital gown she was instructed to put on.

"I wanted to be here for you," he stated as he sat in the stool next to her.

"Why? I wouldn't want to ruin your life," Angela replied sarcastically

"Angela, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, the last thing I want is for you to think were not in this together. This whole situation is so overwhelming, I just...I panicked."

Angela smirked at him and let out a sigh, letting her guard down slightly, she placed her hand on top of his "I panicked too, but it doesn't excuse your reaction."

The Dr. entered the room, "Hello, I'm Dr. Rose and you must be..." he read over his charts, "Angela Moore?"

"Yes, sir," Angela replied timidly.

"And you are?" Dr. Rose glanced at Shawn.

"Boyfriend."

"And father of the child I'm assuming?"

"Uh, yeah," the title still didn't sit well with Shawn.

"Well according to your charts, your vitals all look great and you should be about 6 weeks along, why don't we take a look at the baby?"

Angela looked over at Shawn with dread as the Dr. sat down next to her. He pulled up her gown and put cold gel on her stomach causing Angela to flinch. "Calm down dear," Dr. Rose said as he squeezed her hand. He placed the ultrasound machines wand on her stomach, the contents of her uterus appeared on the screen. "You see that right there?" The Dr. asked, pointing.

"You mean that blob?" Shawn asked, squinting at the screen.

The Dr. laughed, "Yes, well, that's what most 6 week babies look like"

"What's that flickering? Is, is that the heart?" Shawn asked, staring at the screen with wonder.

"Yep, would you like to hear it?" Before getting an answer the Dr. turned the dial on the machine, filling the small room with a faint whooshing sound.

Shawn and Angela stared at each other in amazement.

"I'm going to be a father," Shawn said with a mixture of pure joy and disbelief. He fell into Angela's arms squeezing her tighter than he ever had, "I'm so sorry"

"I know..." Angela said teary eyed as her anger and apprehension faded.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Dr. Rose smiled as he walked out of the room leaving them watching the screen and listening to their babies heartbeat.


	6. Family Trees-redo part 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Boy Meets World. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Angela sat in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her closest friends, mindlessly doodling like she had in high school. On the notepad were various potential baby name, Angela wanted something different but not too unique, she never forgave her parents for giving her the middle name, Shanaynay. She was a little surprised at what she was doing, after so much apprehension and fear about the pregnancy,a pregnancy she originally didn't want, she was happy,excited even and so was Shawn. Given the fact that this was an unplanned pregnancy and they were unwed college students, she didn't think it would be possible, but it was.

"Honey I'm home!" Shawn announced as he walked into the girls apartment.

"Shawn, sweetie, you don't live here," Angela smiled, greeting Shawn with a kiss as he passed by her stool.

"Well,I wanted to talk to you about that," Shawn said placing the contents in his hand down on the kitchen island and taking his jacket off.

"You do, do you? Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing to the envelopes he sat down.

"Oh, just some mail. I haven't checked it in like a week. So, um, I was thinking, since I started back with the photography studio-"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to _you_ about that," Angela interrupted.

"Oh?"

Angela walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, "are you sure you should be working while you're also going to school full time?"

"Angela, were having a baby. Jacks step-dads being kind enough to pay my tuition but I don't think he will pay to raise our kid," Shawn pointed out.

"True," Angela stated, taking a sip of her water.

Shawn began going through his mail, "Besides, I can make business contacts now which will help me once I graduate," he stopped what he was doing and looked at Angela seriously," Angela, I've been thinking, how do you feel about us living together?"

"Shawn?"

"Before you say anything, hear me out, Cory and Topanga are getting married soon so we will both be losing a roommate and…I want to be there to help with the baby," Shawn explained as he continued to go through his mail.

Angela was amazed at how much Shawn had matured in the few weeks since they found out about the baby. He made a complete 180 from his initial reaction, making her love him even more, "I think that sounds like a good idea and something we should definitely discuss," Angela strolled behind him and kissed his neck,"but why are we talking when we have the apartment to ourselves?"

"Oh my God," Shawn held one of the envelopes up.

"What?"

"It's a letter from my mom."

* * *

"I can't believe nobody likes the bridesmaids' dresses, everyone's stepping on my dream of a southern belle wedding!" Topanga pouted as she threw Morgan's dress on her bed.

"A southern belle wedding?" Cory asked looking up from his task of invitation stuffing.

"Yes!" Topanga squealed, "every wedding needs a theme, I want ours to be Gone with the Wind"

"Gone with the Wind?"

"What's wrong with that? Hey! Don't stop stuffing!" She demanded, "what would you choose?"

Cory Shrugged, "have a nosh with Cory and Topanga?"

"You know, first it's the bridesmaid dresses, now we have to get Angela re-sized to accommodate her growing belly and now you're trying to change my theme? If you guys aren't on board with my dream wedding well, who needs y'all!" Topanga threw her hands up and flopped onto her bed.

Cory sat next to her. "Aww, come here," he said as he pulled her into a hug, "honey, whatever wedding you want, I'll do everything in my power to make it happen," he kissed Topanga on the forehead, "besides, the wedding isn't as important as the honeymoon."

"Oh Cory, sometimes I feel like you're using this wedding as a prelude to sex."

"Your point?"

Topanga smiled at his silliness, knowing he was only kidding. Cory pulled Topanga back into their hug, "you have been a bit of a wedding Nazi, honey. You should tone it down a bit, rumor is Morgans threatening to go rogue."

"I can't Cory, there's so much that needs to be done, we need to get these invites out by tonight."

"You know, you wouldn't be so flustered if you hadn't moved the wedding date up to June, I've been meaning to ask why you did that in the first place," Cory said with honest confusion.

"Because..." she said, having a hard time finding an answer to his question. " I just prefer June, ok? Here, I'll help address and stamp the envelopes, can you get me the book of stamps in my left drawer."

"Sure, this one?" Cory asked as he opened the drawer.

"Yeah," Topanga responded quickly realizing what was inside, "Oh, no wait, nevermind, don't go in there."

"Topanga… what are all these letters?" Cory asked holding up multiple envelopes. The fact that she didn't want him to see them made him instantly suspicious.

"It's nothing."

"Brown Elliot? Well, if it's nothing I'm sure you won't mind if I read one," Cory said as he opened one of the letters.

"Cory, don't," Topanga pleaded.

"Well, isn't this interesting, apparently you have an interview in New York coming up soon."

"Cory, it's nothing..."

"Really? So when were you going to tell me about it?"

* * *

"Hello, pretty boys," Bridgett smiled as she greeted her employees, "did you clean the toilets, ground the espresso and count the cups?"

"I'm on it boss!" Eric said enthusiastically as he ran to the bathrooms to clean toilets.

"And what about you?" Bridgett asked, watching Jack work behind the register.

"I'll get to it when I'm good and ready," Jack responded coldly, "you idiotic, spoiled little brat," he added underneath his breath. At this point he had reached his limit of her coming in and bossing him and Eric around.

"Oh Jack, Jack, Jack, let me explain something to you," Bridgett leaned in and poked Jack on his nose, "I own you. I can do anything I want with you and I probably will because I'm a spoiled little brat who always gets her way, isn't that what you said?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Jack asked with condescension in his voice.

"No, but I saw you say it. Now, I know this must be embarrassing for you to be knocked down from manager to toilet scrubber but I'm sure you'll get used to it," Bridget said, matching his condescension.

"No, not embarrassing, what would be embarrassing is if I let some soulless little daddy's girl ruffle my feathers."

"Oh a feisty boy, standing up to me, I like that. Let's see how much you like it from the unemployment line."

* * *

"Hey man, I'm really sorry about your job," Eric said handing Jack a cup of coffee as he sat on the couch next to him.

"Ah, don't worry about it, but now you see I was right about her."

"Yeah..." Eric replied feebly.

"Hey guys!" Angela and Shawn waved to their friends sitting together as they walked into the student union.

"Hey Angela! Is that a baby bump I see?" Eric playfully teased.

"It better not be!" Angela panicked, pausing to look at her slightly protruding stomach. She smoothed her shirt down. "I'm only 13 weeks." She sat down next to Eric poking his side, "Shawn, tell them"

"Tell us what?" Cory asked.

Shawn immediately noticed Cory sat away from Topanga. Since kindergarten they always sat next to each other, unless they were fighting, "Uh, it's nothing. I just got a letter from my mom. I've been a nervous wreck since I got it."

"Well, what's the holdup? Open it," Jack instructed.

"You think I should?"

"No, don't. Tear it up Shawn," Cory interrupted.

"Cory, I haven't heard from her in three years, she's the only family I have left since my dad died."

"Uh, yeah, brother sitting right here," Jack said pointing at himself.

"You're my half-brother Jack."

"Ok, well how about the other half beats the crap out of you?"

"Shawn, trust me, do not open it, nothing but bad news has come in the mail lately," Cory said glaring at Topanga. She rolled her eyes at him.

Against his best judgment, Shawn ignored his friend and opened the letter. "It says my mom's in Honduras and she's never coming back, that's nothing new" Shawn joked uncomfortably, he continued to read. "She heard my dad died and thought I should know..." Shawn suddenly appeared as though someone punched him in the gut, "shes not my real mother..."

"What?" Cory exclaimed.

"Yeah,um, apparently, my real mother was a stripper my dad knocked up. She wrote, she forgave him and decided to try to raise me as her own after my real mom abandoned me."

Cory snatched the letter from Shawn's hand, "Give me this, stop reading, it will do you no good."

"Wow, I guess that explains why Verna never stuck around, she never wanted me to begin with," Shawn ran his hand through his hair, "neither did my birth mother."

"Baby, you're overreacting," Angela marched over to him and gently grabbed his chin "Look at me, were happy now, don't you go doing something crazy to us."

"Now why would I do that?" Shawn smirked grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, "that was the old Shawn, we have a baby on the way, kiss," Shawn gave her a quick peck, "I love you"

"Did you want to go for a walk or something?" Angela asked not believing him.

"Uh, no, I'm tired," Shawn broke away from her and walked towards the door, "I'm gonna head back to the dorms, I'll call you tonight?"

She nodded at him, still feeling uneasy.

"See you there later Cor?"

"Go on, were tired of looking at your face," Cory joked.

Shawn left leaving everyone in a somber mood.

"I'd better go after him," Cory said.

"No" Angela stopped Cory, "let me".

* * *

_*knock,knock,knock*_

"Not now!"

"Shawn, it's me"

Angela watched the door knob turn and the door open. Shawn didn't greet her; he just let her in and laid back on his bed.

"No Cory?" He asked.

"No, I told him I'd talk to you. Are you alright?" she asked sitting next to him on his bed.

"I come from bad people, Angela," he despondently stated as he sat up.

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true! My dad was a terrible father who constantly ran out on me and I don't even have a mom," Shawn's voice began to crack, "my childhood is over and I never had any parents." Angela wrapped her arms around Shawn and cradled him as he leaned on her and let go, allowing his tears to fall. "Baby, I promise you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure our child has a good life and knows he or she is loved," he said pulling himself together.

"I know, "Angela said as she squeezed him tighter.

Shawn framed Angela's face with his hands and began to kiss her tenderly. "You still love me?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yeah, I do."

Shawn's kisses intensified. He appeared wounded to Angela. She felt like he was using her as a crutch, using sex and intimacy to forget the pain he was feeling but instead of fighting him, she relented. He needed her and she understood why.

Shawn lifted her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he ripped his shirt off and then hers. She tried to lean back to unhook her bra but she couldn't, he wouldn't let go. He just held her there.

"Never leave," he murmured, barely audible through his heavy breathing.

"I won't," Angela pulled him back so he was on top of her and pressed her lips against his. She felt Shawn's breath stop. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, his eyes bore into her soul.

"Marry me," he whispered.


	7. Family Trees-redo part 2

**A/N: I do not own Boy Meets World.**

**Warning: Reader discretion advised. This chapter may contain emotional triggers for some, if you would like to know before you read please scroll down to bottom, if not read as normal. Any questions/concerns please don't hesitate to PM me. Thank you.**

Anxiety hit Cory the second he stepped into the elevator. As hurt as he was by Topanga hiding the internship with Brown Elliot he told her it was up to her to decide what to do. Being honest with himself, he knew he didn't mean it. Cory hated not having things under control but he figured if it worked with Yale it would work with Brown Elliot.

_*knock,knock,knock*_

His hand shook as he knocked on the girls' apartment door. Cory and Topanga last spoke right before Christmas break, which was weeks ago. Topanga told him she needed some time to think and since then he hadn't so much as received a phone call from her, they didn't even spend Christmas together. Part of Cory was tired of fighting for their relationship. He knew Topanga loved him, but he was tired of her constantly running away. He knew he wasn't perfect but enough was enough in his mind. The thought of marrying someone who would constantly second guess their relationship wasn't something he wanted to do, especially not when he had his own reservations about walking down the aisle. Cory felt his stomach clench as he watched the door swing open.

"Hey Cory, what's up?" Rachel greeted him opening the door to allow him in.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to Topanga. I uh…wanted to know what classes she was planning on taking this spring."

"Well, I'm sure you can ask her when she gets back from New York."

"What!?"

Rachel's smile quickly faded, "I, uh, I thought you knew," she stammered, "she went to the final round of interviews in New York."

Shock took over and Cory couldn't decide if he was more angry or hurt, "I'll see you later, Rach," in a haze, Cory backed up and left the apartment.

/

Eric was clocking out for lunch when he spotted his brother. It was a busy day in the student union but Cory seemed to be in his own world. Concerned, Eric handed him the hot chocolate he poured for himself.

"Hey little brother what's wrong, something got you terribly, terribly sad?" Eric teased, attempting to break the ice.

"Do you think I hold Topanga back?" Cory asked, breaking out of his fog.

Eric just stared at Cory slack-jawed. He wasn't sure how to respond, how serious Cory's question was or how honest he should be.

"Hey guys!" Shawn called out as he and Angela walked up interrupting Cory and Eric's conversation.

"Hey Shawn and Angela" Eric said dismissively, concentrating on Angela's stomach "Hi there litto bebe, this is your uncle Eric, how are youuu, how aaaare youuuu" Eric cooed rubbing Angela's baby bump. Instead of being angry all Angela could do was giggle at him and his silly behavior.

"Eric, get your hands off my fiancé," Shawn shook his head.

"Fiancé?" Cory raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his cocoa, assuming he misheard Shawn's words.

Angela beamed and waved a small and simple engagement ring at Cory and Eric.

Cory smiled but his reaction was subdued, "congratulations…"

"Thanks, we gave it some time and thought and figured with the baby coming, what were we waiting for?"

"Do I smell a double wedding?" Eric joked.

"Oh no, I am not waddling down the aisle 9 months pregnant."

"Why not, that's how all the Hunter women got married."

Angela shot him a feigned grumpy stare, "What do you want, babe?"

Shawn sat down next to Cory. "Coffee, dear."

"With the way things are going right now I don't even know if there will be a wedding."

Shawn took a deep breath, preparing himself, "oh no, what now?"

"Ask her, she's the one in New York."

"What is she doing in New York?"

"She's in New York for an interview. She applied for an internship with one of the most prestigious law firms in the country," Angela interjected, handing Shawn a coffee and taking a seat next to them.

"An interview that she lied to me about Angela, an interview you knew about but didn't tell me."

"Wait, she didn't tell you?" Angela didn't realize, nor understand why Topanga would keep it a secret, "Cory, I'm sorry, I assumed you knew."

"No, I'm sorry, it's not your fault. This is just another thing that makes me think we aren't ready. I mean, I'm always the one fighting for this relationship while she always seems to be looking for a way out."

"Come on Cor, don't overreact. I'm sure there's a reason," Shawn pleaded.

"Yeah, Cory she gave up Yale for you and remember the amazingly perfect artist I still occasionally daydream about?"

"What?"

"Focus baby."

"Yeah, maybe she finally got sick of me holding her back." Despondent, Cory walked out, ignoring his friend's pleas for him to come back.

* * *

"Well, I'm all done here, I guess I'll head out" Eric said as he stacked the last cup. It was after closing and like most nights he and Bridget stayed behind, him straightening up, her studying. Like usual she didn't respond to him, she just kept her eyes on her book on child development. Eric stopped momentarily considering his next move.

"Hey!" Eric said in a raised voice, sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bridget inquired looking up from her book.

"I said I was done and leaving, I was saying goodbye. I say goodbye every night and you never respond," Eric pointed out. He liked her and wanted to get to know her but she was making it impossible.

"Sorry about that…" Bridget waved flippantly, "goodnight."

Frustrated, Eric grabbed her book, knowing that would catch her attention. "Why do you act like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like this, cold and uncaring."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Jack told me I should stay away from you. He said you were a bad person and for the most part your actions have proven him right," Eric stated as politely as he could.

Bridget rolled her eyes at him and got up to leave. She could easily buy another book or simply fire him.

"But, I think there's more to you…"

His statement caught her completely by surprise, enough so that she sat back down, "Why would you say that?"

"Because... selfish uncaring people don't go to college to become teachers."

"Not all teachers are good peo-"

"They do it because they care," Eric interrupted, "and the good ones want to make a difference and they usually do. I know people Bridget, it's like a 5th sense of mine"

"Uh, you mean 6th sense?" Bridget laughed.

"See!" Eric exclaimed with a giggle, pointing out her teaching moment, "you strike me as someone who would be a pretty good teacher."

She blushed at his kind words, "thank you."

"Well, I guess I'd better go, it was nice talking to you," Eric said, deciding it was time to leave.

"Eric, wait," Bridget called out, her demeanor entirely different from moments ago, "you're right, I'm not a mean person."

"What do you mean?" He asked taking his seat.

"It's all an act I put on to protect myself."

"Why would you do that? You're young, gorgeous, rich-"

"And deaf."

"That…That's why you never say goodnight? You couldn't hear me?" A lot of her actions suddenly became clear to Eric, he wasn't fazed by her confession rather he was relieved she wasn't just blowing him off.

"Yep."

"And that must be why you don't like me talking to you with my mouth full!"

"Well, that and its gross!" She giggled before confessing, "guys like you and Jack flock around me but the second you find out I have a handicap you either run for the hills or act like I have a third eye. I'd much rather people think I was a shrew than feel sorry for me."

Eric decided it was safe to hand her back her book. "Believe it or not, I understand. You see, I'm a bit of an eccentric."

"Yeah, I uh, I noticed."

"Well, people label me a complete idiot because of it. They see me as a one dimensional character and sometimes it hurts," Eric kept eye contact with Bridgett even though he didn't feel completely comfortable spilling his true feelings, "you know I did some traveling over the summer, my life was a mess. I lost a child I loved like my own and my two best friends got together leaving me homeless. It was a hard time."

"I'm sorry…"

"I considered shutting down, you know, put walls up, but I realized I could never be happy not being myself."

"Ah, the future teacher becomes the student," she smirked, reflecting on his words.

"Well like I said I've dabbled in teaching myself."

"Well, I've tried being me and trust me, it's not fun being pitied," Bridget shrugged, "maybe I'm jaded. I guess I've convinced myself no one would ever accept me for the real me."

"You'd be surprised…"

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like a stuck pig" Angela walked into the room wearing a hospital gown.

"Where's the nurse?"

"Oh she told me to wait here for her."

"Wow, this place feels completely different," said Shawn tossing the detailed women's abdomen model.

Angela snatched the model from him, "Why do you say that?"

"Because last time I felt like a dead man walking."

"Shawn!" Angela playfully kicked him as she jumped up onto the examination table.

"So, what do you think about what happened with Cory yesterday? I just cant believe she would keep that from him."

"Topanga had to have a reason to keep it from him. She would never purposely hurt Cory."

"True."

"Either way, I hope she gets it. She deserves it and I really hope Cory comes to his senses."

"I'm sure he will, you know Cory."

Angela nodded in agreement.

Shawn rubbed Angela's stomach. "Do you think we'll find out if the baby's a girl or a boy?"

"Nah, 17 weeks is still a little early. Honestly, I think they'll just check the heartbeat like they did at our 14 week appointment…unless something's wrong."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Shawn leaned back on the stool trying to get comfortable. "What do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, I figure either sex will be a handful since it will be your child," Angela teased, "what about you?"

"Healthy and happy is what I want," Shawn paused momentarily staring at nothing, contemplating the question, "you know, I do remember reading a quote years ago from Joseph Addison. 'Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express.' "

"You're such a sap," Angela muttered, misty eyed. She playfully pushed him in the shoulder before she wiped a tear away.

"Angela, you're giving me what I've wanted all my life, a family. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

She pulled him towards her until their lips met. Lately, there was something different about the way Angela's touch felt and Shawn wasn't sure if the feeling was real or imagined. These new kisses made the world around him seem to stop and often left Shawn forgetting his own name. He realized more and more how much he actually loved her and for the first time ever, it didn't scare him. He finally trusted someone with his heart. Angela ran her hand across his cheek and Shawn could feel the cold of the engagement ring he painstakingly picked out soon after he found out about not having a mother. After that moment he decided to put all of his focus into fixing his life. He had a bad upbringing but he would be damned if that stopped him from getting his happily ever after.

"Hey there guys, you know that's what got you here in the first place," said the nurse, entering the room and greeting Shawn and Angela.

They pulled away from each other pretending not to know what the nurse was talking about.

"The Dr. Should be with you shortly, I'm just gonna check the baby's heart rate, okie dokey?" She waved the Doppler and instructed Angela to lift her gown.

"Yay!" Angela squealed, exposing her abdomen.

The nurse smiled at the happy couple. She placed the Doppler on Angela skin in search of the familiar sound. "hmmm" the nurse remarked, she felt around for a few seconds before adjusting Angela's stomach. She continued her search, occasionally sighing underneath her breath, her face became more serious as the seconds ticked by.

"So, it must never get old, huh? Hearing the sound of a baby's heartbeat?" Shawn asked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"No, never…" the nurse responded without looking up as she continued to explore with the Doppler.

Shawn thought he sensed slight worry in her tone, "Uh, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, these little buggers can be hard to find sometimes, um, Angela, have you begun to feel any movement yet?"

"Not yet, I thought I did a few days ago but it was just gas," Angela joked.

Shawn laughed at Angela. He glanced at the nurse and noticed she only grinned slightly which was uncharacteristic for her. The few times they spoke to her she seemed to be a ball of joy and laughter, instead she was intently focused on finding the heartbeat, something he remembered took seconds their last checkup.

"Let me get the Dr., he's a lot better at using these darn things," the nurse laughed uncomfortably, she attempted to hide her concern as she exited the room but her body language worried the both of them.

"Shawn, you think something's wrong?"

"Nah, everything's fine, baby," Shawn said, squeezing her hand. Part of him sensed it wasn't but the last thing he wanted to do was alarm her.

"Hello," Dr. Rose stated. He entered the room and immediately walked to the ultrasound machine and turned it on.

"Hi," Shawn and Angela softly replied in unison. Angela looked over at Shawn with dread in her eyes, much like she had during their first Dr. appt. Angela was, for the most part, the strong independent type but Shawn knew she needed him at that moment for reassurance.

"Angela, you're measuring a little small for 17 and a half weeks." He said in a clinical tone placing gel on her abdomen. The Dr. didn't make eye contact with either of them, he simply stared at the screen, turning it slightly to himself as if he wanted to hide whatever he anticipated finding.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Shawn tried to see what the Dr. was looking at. He was able to catch a glimpse of his baby, the last ultrasound they had the baby looked like a blob, now he saw the outline of an actual human being but it didn't look right, there was no movement and the beautiful flickering he so distinctly remembered wasn't there.

Dr. Rose turned to them and placed his hand on Angela's arm.

"I'm so sorry to say this…" He began.

Shawn heard Angela whisper, No and he instinctively held her.

"There's no heartbeat"

"No." Angela cried.

"I'm so sorry guys, we can schedule a D&C or-"

"Wh-what, whats a D&C?" Shawn interrupted, numb and in a daze.

"It's... surgically removing the fetus," the Dr. uncomfortably answered.

Although she remained quiet, Shawn could feel Angela begin to weep harder. She became heavy, as though she lost the ability to hold herself up. He clutched her tighter, unsure of what else to do.

"You can also be induced," the Dr. said sympathetically, "it's completely up to you but I would suggest induction, that way you can say goodbye, um, most people need that closure. I know this is hard, it never gets easier to break this kind of news. I'll give you a moment to make your decision." The Dr. mouthed I'm so sorry once more before walking out, softly closing the door behind him.

Unbearable grief washed over Shawn. He closed his eyes and began to pray, he pleaded with God to let him wake up.

_Just please let this be a dream, don't let Angela have to endure this kind of pain. Don't let this be my reality, I lost a father and a mother, I can't lose a child, I couldn't handle it. Please, wake up…wake up…_

But as hard as Shawn tried to wish it all away his thoughts were drowned out by Angela's sobbing and the warm feeling of her tears falling onto his shirt. He was afraid to open his eyes, he couldn't face his reality.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

*miscarriage*


	8. The Provider - redo

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I had school, work and zero free time for the past 6 months. That and extreme writers block trying to pick the story back up after so long, but I did it and I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope I didn't lose too many readers. As a peace offering, here's a super long instalment, I think it's the longest chapter so far. Now that I have finished school updates should be a lot quicker. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
**

Topanga entered the hallway of the McKay dorms. It was early, the sun rose just as she exited her redeye flight. She came straight from the airport, not even stopping at home to shower or change. She didn't care, she was just so excited to tell Cory about her trip, about her new found clarity and that she wanted to be his wife as soon as possible. Topanga took a quick sniff of her armpits as she walked the hall, passable she thought. Before Topanga could knock the door swung open. She jumped back startled, "hi" was all she could say.

"Topanga, what are you doing here?" Cory asked. He was holding a small duffel bag in one hand and his wallet in the other. His tired and stressed expression signaled something was wrong.

"I came to talk to you about something."

"Shouldn't you have done that before you left for New York?" He asked, trying to move past her.

Topanga felt her stomach drop as the words left Cory's mouth, someone told him. "Can we talk? "

"Can't, I'm headed to the hospital..."

Topanga gave him a curious look that begged him to explain.

"Shawn and Angela lost the baby."

Topanga simply stood there. Surely she was still in the airplane dreaming. How could she be on top of the world receiving the best news of her life when he best friends just received the worst. It just didn't seem possible.

"Yeah, they found out yesterday at their Dr. appointment," Cory continued, "the, uh, the baby didn't have a heartbeat, Angela gave birth last night. Shawn asked me to bring her a change of clothes, luckily I was able to get some from Rachel."

"What, what are you doing here?" Topanga asked, finally able to speak.

"I came back because I forgot my wallet," Cory said, waving the wallet he had in his hand, "you just happen to catch me."

"Well let's go," she said taking Cory's arm.

"No," Cory answered, snatching his arm away with a coldness Topanga wasn't familiar with. "I think I should do this on my own," he said backing away from her, "visiting hours start soon, you can head down with Rachel."

* * *

Cory followed the nurse's directions to room 127. She told him normally they don't permit visitor's up at such an early hour but knowing their situation she let it go. It was a favor that relieved Cory, even if he had to sneak in a window he was going to be there for his friend. He turned the corner and spotted Shawn waiting outside the room.

"Shawn, there you are," he called out, walking as fast as he could to get to him. Shawn looked like hell run over. His clothes were disheveled and his face was red and puffy from what appeared to be hours of crying. Cory pulled Shawn into a hug the moment he reached him and didn't let go until he felt Shawn pull away, "Uh here's the change of clothes you asked for."

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want to leave…"

"Of course not, I brought you a change too just in case… how…how is she?"

"Uh, better," Shawn nodded running his hand though his hair, "she's still asleep. I think they're going to release her this afternoon. They want to give her some time you know make sure she's ok."

"Shawn..."

"Thanks for her bag…" he said turning to leave.

"Shawn wait..."

Shawn paused, allowing Cory to say what he needed.

"Are you ok? You look like you haven't slept at all."

"Well hospitals aren't the easiest places to sleep Cor."

"Hey why don't we go for a walk, come on, we can talk."

"No, I've gotta be here," he said moving closer to the door.

"Shawn, I'm sure a few minutes won't hurt," Cory put his arm around Shawn's shoulder, pulling him back towards him in an attempt to stop him from reentering the room.

Cory's innocent move set Shawn off. He lashed back, angrily pushing Cory, "I said, NO." Shawn ran his fingers through his hair again, "Oh God, Cory I'm sorry... it's just… I promised. I promised to protect her...I promised," Shawn repeated helplessly. "I promised," he bit his lip and shook his head, "she was just so small... "

"She...it was a girl?"

Shawn nodded, "why me?" He asked as genuinely as Cory had ever had anyone ask him anything. But He didn't have an answer.

Shawn dropped Angela's bag and ran his hand over his mouth. He stayed there; still, concentrating on not falling apart, but eventually his face contorted in pain and his eyes filled with the tears he could no longer hold back. Shawn watched Cory come towards him and he instinctively backed away. He didn't want comfort or pity; He wanted his daughter. Everything happened to him and he was sick and tired of it. During the entire process, holding his inconsolable fiancé all he could think was _why_. Why couldn't he avoid this pain, hadn't he been through enough? Part of Shawn felt like this never would have happened to her if it wasn't for him.

"I need to pull myself together, I need to go back in," he said wiping his eyes. Shawn picked Angela's bag back up and began to open the door to their room.

"Shawn would you wait a second…"

"Cory just go home, I'll call you later," he said entering the room and closing the door behind him.

In usual Cory fashion he ignored his friend and placed his hand on the door, ready to enter the room despite Shawn's wishes, but something stopped him. He stood there helpless and unsure of his next move. Throwing out an 'It's going to be ok' just didn't seem sufficient or even appropriate. Cory was the fixer, he always made things better for his best friend but at this moment he had no idea what to do. They weren't dealing with a cherry bomb or even an absent parent, he was in uncharted waters. Without answers, Cory let go of the door and for once decided to leave things alone.

* * *

"Cory, there you are!" Eric called out when he saw his brother enter the student union. He, Topanga and Bridgett surrounded him wanting an update on Shawn and Angela. Rachel and Jack stayed at the apartment in case they called.

"How are they?"

"I'm not really sure," Cory shrugged, falling back onto the couch that sat in the student union.

"Well we were heading down to the hospital," Topanga said taking a seat in the sofa next to him.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Shawn asked me to tell you guys not to. I think they just really need some time to themselves."

Eric sat down close to his brother, "Look Cory, try to follow his wishes and give them their space. You're not going to be able to fix this for him, Shawn and Angela really need each other right now."

"Wow Eric that was really… insightful."

"Yeah, I guess I've really mellowed out lately huh," Eric smiled, taking a moment to glance at Bridgett. He uncomfortably cleared his throat when she caught him staring, "well that and we have great parents who modeled a picture perfect marriage for us growing up, you learn a thing or two." Eric rose from the couch and handed the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for Angela to Topanga, "will you give these to Angela for me?"

"Sure," she nodded taking the bouquet, keeping eye contact with Cory.

Eric began moving towards the door, "do you want to get some lunch, Bridgett?" He gave her the hitchhiker thumb signaling they should leave Cory and Topanga alone.

"Ok..." she replied, allowing Eric to lead her out of the building.

After watching Eric leave Cory and Topanga awkwardly caught each others gaze. There was a heaviness in the air and it wasn't just their issues. The fact that they had issues just made it much, much worse.

"So…. what's the news you were so excited to tell me about?"

"Cory I don't think now's the time..."

"Come on Topanga, we've all had a rough morning some good news couldn't hurt."

Topanga heard the sarcasm in his voice but decided to answer his question anyway, "Browns offering me a full scholarship including room and board."

"I'm really very proud of you. I think I'm going to get some coffee," Cory said before getting up and walking away.

Topanga silently cursed herself before running to catch up to him in the line to the Barista.

"I should have mentioned it includes room and board for a spouse as well."

"That's nice," Cory nodded.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? I really don't feel comfortable doing this right here," she said, noticing at all the faces turned to watch their exchange.

"No."

"Cory please, this is an amazing opportunity for us and if you just let me explain…"

"For us? Oh now were an 'us'?"

"We've always been an 'us'."

"Oh we have been…so tell me this Topanga, all that sudden planning and rush to walk down the aisle what was that about? Huh. How could you do this to me Topanga, why would you keep things from me?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, can we please just go and talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now..."

"You're right, we should really be focusing on Shawn and Angela."

"You're right we should but that's not the reason I don't want to talk to you..."

"Cory..."

"Can I get a black coffee and uh give me one of those scones," he asked the barista, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Cory," she repeated with a little more urgency.

"Topanga, if you're as smart as you're 'A' streak say you are you'll know to leave me alone right now."

"You brought up the subject remember?" She snapped, finally losing her cool, "sorry if something that impacts both of our lives isn't something you feel like discussing but..."

"It's a decision that impacts both our lives that you decided to pursue without my approval."

"You're approval? Since when do I need your approval? I have goals and aspirations and I'm...I'm not going to let you drag me down with you," she blurted out regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth.

"What did you just say?"

"I just said that maybe if you had a little more direction you wouldn't..."

"No, that's not what you said. You said I'm a loser Topanga. You said I'm a loser and I'm holding you back."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I don't know what I know anymore Topanga and I don't know who you are anymore because the woman I've loved since I was in diapers would never kill my spirit the way you have so just go, go on to New York, I won't be going you."

Topanga shook her head in disbelief before walking out. Once the angry fog Cory was in faded a bit he realized he may have went too far, but he was still much too upset to follow her.

* * *

Eric and Bridgett walked in unison to the university cafeteria. He had the strong urge to grab her hand but he was afraid. It was just too soon after the whole incident with Jack and Rachel. Them getting together hurt him more than he thought it would. It wasn't so much Rachel choosing Jack, but the betrayal he felt because of it. He was just so sure they were meant to be. What if he took a risk with Bridgett and he was wrong again.

"Oh hey look a penny," Eric said bending down to pick it up.

"Was it heads up?"

"Uh yeah I think it was..."

"That makes it a lucky penny," Bridgett explained.

"I've never had one of these before what are the rules."

"Well when I was younger my daddy would tell me, "see a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck."

"Ah and you believe that?" Eric asked nudging her with his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Indeed I do."

"Excuse me sir!" A woman called out running to catch up to Eric and Bridgett, "I think you dropped this," she said handing him a five dollar bill.

"No, I don't think I did."

"Oh well…you can go ahead and keep it, it was just lying on the sidewalk anyhow, have a nice day," the woman smiled walking away.

"Wow! It looks like I need to stick by your side, maybe some of that good luck will rub off."

"I see what you're trying to do you're trying to seduce me for my penny," Eric joked.

"Maybe I am..."

Eric felt his heart jump. He wanted to kiss her or hold her, something anything at that moment, but fear won out once again. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Bridgett slide her hand into his. Once he noticed he looked over at her. She smiled coyly at him. "Hmm, I guess this penny is lucky after all."

* * *

Shawn opened the door to Angela's bedroom in the apartment she shared with her friends. He led her in making sure his hand never left contact of her. He touched her in some way the entire way home, never leaving her side.

"Here let me pull down the blankets for you," he said finally letting go long enough to pull down her covers.

"Shawn would you stop treating me like a china doll," Angela asked, slowly crawling into her bed and positioning herself into a fetal position.

"The doctor said you should try to take it easy for a couple of days," Shawn replied pulling the blankets over her.

"I don't really care what the Dr. said."

Shawn laid in bed next to Angela, spooning her. He ran his hand down her side before finally passing his fingers across her abdomen in an attempt to rest his arm around her. He felt her flinch when he touched her flattened stomach.

"Angela, did you um, do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Ok," Shawn kissed her softly on the cheek before tightening his embrace.

"Actually...I'd like to be alone right now..."

"You what?"

"I want to be alone," she whispered turning to face him. Shawn could see a fresh tear stain across her cheek.

"Oh um...ok if that's what you want," Shawn left the bed, going against his strong desire to stay and started moving towards the door, "I can grab you some food from Pirate Petes, we can just…"

"Shawn, I want you to go."

Shawn turned to open the door when the light from the window reflected off the silver picture frame sitting on Angela's desk. It held the ultrasound picture from their first Dr. appt. It was a blurry blob but Angela showed it to everyone she could, Shawn did the same. He ran his finger across the glass before placing the frame face down and leaving the room.

* * *

Mr. Feeny walked outside his backdoor to get more wood for the fire he and his wife had started when he spotted Cory sitting alone in his backyard, "Mr. Matthews, a little cold to be outdoors don't you think?"

Cory gave him a hopeless glance in response.

"What seems to be bothering you my boy?" He asked walking towards his usual spot at the fence.

"You don't know?"

"Well I've heard whispers in class but I've always believed in getting the story from the horse's mouth."

"Topanga and I had a fight," Cory answered walking to his own spot at the fence.

"And…"

"That's it, we had a fight, a really bad fight. I don't think we've ever had a fight this bad."

"So what does that mean?"

"I guess we're just not meant to be," Cory shrugged.

"Well then why are you two engaged?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be... I mean just when I finally started to feel ready... maybe we rushed into things, maybe were not meant to get married."

"Oh Mr. Matthews, you don't believe that for a second."

Cory remained silent, he mindlessly kicked a small rock that was next to his foot.

"Why are you engaged?"

"Because... she's my soul mate..."

"Ok so what are you afraid of?"

Cory contemplated question. He wasn't completely sure he had an answer.

"So she made a mistake, is it really this big of a deal? Solve this , that's what married people do they solve their problems, they don't run from them."

"It's not that easy."

"On the contrary Mr. Matthews, once you figure out what's really bothering you, it will be. A great philosopher once said 'sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.'"

"Socrates?"

"No, Dr. Seuss," Mr. Feeny began to walk back towards his door.

"I'm afraid."

"Of?" He asked, returning to his spot.

"I'm afraid. I'm not good enough for her..."

"You don't think you're good enough for me?" A voice behind them spoke.

"Topanga, what are you doing here?"

She walked up to the fence, joining the conversation," I guess we're more alike than you think...I came here to talk to Mr. Feeny too."

"Well I have no answers for you two. This is something you have to fix together. I've known you both since you were young children and you've always seemed to do better together. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Lilah is waiting for this wood." Mr. Feeny excused himself, walking into his house and gently closing the door behind him.

"Cory what do you mean you don't think you're good enough for me?"

"I know I'm not Topanga and the older we get the more blatantly clear it becomes. 'You're not dragging me down with you', remember that?" Cory asked walking away and taking a seat on the bench that sat in his backyard.

Topanga followed him, sitting close," I never should have said that. I didn't mean it, I guess I just had my defenses up."

"Sure…"

"Cory look at me," Topanga pleaded, gazing into his eyes, "you're more than good enough for me. You're the other half of my heart."

"Then why do you try so hard to push me away."

"Cory I panicked."

"That's not a good reason."

"Let me finish…for the first time in my life things were drastically changing, the one constant in my life ended and I...I was just so trapped inside of my head and unsure what to do or where my life was headed and I was desperate to do something on my own. I needed to feel in control. I started to feel better, but something kept gnawing at me. I thought if I put all my focus on the wedding it would stop… but then that letter came and then you found the letter and things between us just got so messy."

"Why didn't you tell me, don't you think I would have been supportive, don't you think I would have been there for you?"

"I don't know ok, I don't know," Topanga explained, with tears falling from her face, "in New York, I was over the moon happy when they offered me the internship and all I could think about was telling you about it. Not Angela or Rachel, not even my parents, you…you were all I could think about. I thought maybe this internship and potential job would make the uncertain feeling go away but it didn't. The only thing through all this that has made me feel whole has been laying in your arms. I know that now and I know I don't want to be anywhere else, I want to be your wife Cory."

Cory wrapped his arms around Topanga, letting her know everything was ok, "and I want you to be my wife," he wiped her cheek and kissed her tenderly, "Topanga, we can't be afraid to talk to each other or lean on each other when things get rough. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know…it just took me a while to realize it," she said, resting her head on his chest, "so… what now?"

Cory glanced over in the direction of Mr. Feeny's house and caught him staring out at them, he gave Cory a smile and a thumbs up before walking away.

"We have an intimate ceremony with our closest friends. We pack our bags and we start our new lives in New York."

"Can we do this?"

"Topanga, together we can do anything."


End file.
